Love in Paris
by Tamykana37
Summary: The day I came here, the day I met you, the day I fell for you; it was the best day of my life. AU; Lucy and Erza. Has gralu and naza
1. Gray x Lucy

Me and my obsession with poetry are back with what I hope to be a three-shot but it can be longer or if I get too busy, shorter. This one is PROSE.

* * *

**The day I came to Paris**

The day I came to Paris, I saw you

And since that day, I have loved you.

I saw your back first; your spiky, messy hair, it was dark blue;

And then you turned and I saw you,

Your dark eyes connected with mine

I felt weird, I felt watched, I felt loved.

You didn't know me, didn't know who I was

But you smiled at me, you glanced and smiled,

I felt unworthy of your stare,

But I was happy, I felt loved.

Then you turned back around,

I missed your kind smile and mine faded,

You walk your way on your own, and somehow I am glad you're alone.

I resume my walk towards the bus stop,

Going the same way you go, is it fate?

I stand to wait for the bus and you stand at my side. I smile

"Hi" you greet, and my heart skips a beat,

I never thought we could ever talk,

The way I saw it, it was just a casual glance;

"Hi" I nervously say, to which you smile and there it begins.

We get on the same bus and seat next to each other.

"You new here?" you ask and I nod,

And it continues like that, just casual talk between two strangers;

We get off the bus and in the same hotel, you register, I already have a room;

We get on the same elevator and get off at the same story, our ways only part because we can't share a room, but if we could, I would gladly.

I believe in fate and it's not just a coincidence that I met you that day and were together all the way.

And I still think it was fate what got us together my love, and today on our fifth anniversary, I still remember the day I met you, the day I fell in love with you and it's been so long but I have no regrets. The best day of my life, the day I came to Paris.


	2. Erza x Jellal onesided

I don't really have much to say so, just enjoy this little poem, **R&R.**

* * *

**Unrequited love**

I'm seating alone,

Thinking of you

All my friends are gone,

I should leave too,

But something stops me,

You do,

Your back faces me,

Do you even know I am here?

No you don't,

You haven't notice me,

You never do;

I don't exist for you,

I'm just thin air in your world,

But you are the oxygen in mine.

What can I do?

You never look my way,

All you see is her,

What makes her better than me?

Do you love her?

Why can't you see,

She doesn't care?

But I do,

I love you,

You should love me too,

Why don't you?

My heart aches

Whenever you turn my way

Because you aren't looking at me

You're looking at her

Standing next to me

And it hurts

It hurts that I am invisible for you.

I'm free to hate you,

But I can't, I can't

I must forget you

But I can't, I just can't

Why did I fall for such I man?

A man I shall never get,

That I ought to forget,

A man who'll never see me,

Let alone, love me;

I love you so,

You plague my dreams,

You light my days,

But you ruin my life,

And shatter my heart,

You stomp on my hopes

Then why

Why Jellal?

Why do I love you so?

Tell me just one thing

So that I can move on

If you were to ever

Ever look at me,

Would you return my love?

Will I be losing a chance by giving up?

Or am I wasting my time by hanging on?

Just give me my answer

And I'll leave you

Tell me that you don't care about me

And I'm gone,

Out of your life

And move on.


	3. Erza x Natsu

This one is the longest so I hope it came out well, and Its the las of the series so enjoy it to the fullest,** R&R**

* * *

**True love**

I see you passing by,

I only look from afar,

I am shy,

No, not shy

I am weak,

I forgot how to speak,

How to talk to people;

I became…

Something I never was,

And all for him,

All for that man,

That I became a weak woman,

Unable to trust again,

To make a new friend;

I am broken,

But time can fix me

But someone else can break me

And time won't fix me again,

That's what scares me

If I ever fall in love

And get rejected or betrayed

No, I won't be played;

I must be strong

I said I will move on

And I ought to

I too,

Am responsible

For what I do

And others do me,

You silly girl,

Fell for the worst amongst all

You stupid woman

Love the devil when in heaven.

You are in Paris now,

Remember?

And it's 23 of December,

You have a nice guy in front of you,

Go get him;

That's what I told myself

To come and get you,

And I did,

I approached you

I greeted you

You greeted me too

I smile

And so do you

I introduce myself,

We shake hands,

We talk a bit,

Sometimes we laugh,

You buy me a drink

And that's when I start to think

Erza, you are letting yourself go

You are going to fall in love

So close from falling I felt

What if you didn't catch me?

You might as well not like me

But I realized too late,

Your smile, your voice

Your hair, your face,

Your body, your grace

Your scent and your everything,

I was in love

For the second time in my life

But the first in return;

It was strange how we met,

How I practically threw myself at you

But that, I don't regret

Time passed and we went on dates often

We enjoyed ourselves as friends

Until you finally said it,

You said you liked me

Oh, how happy you made me

Years passed

I asked you to marry me

It should have been you

But I couldn't wait,

You said yes,

Oh, how happy you made me;

All my life

From that day

Till today

And more to come

To the end and beyond

Until we both die

My love,

My savior,

My husband,

My sweet pinkette

The day we met

Not one single thing I regret

Of that day, when we met

The day I`ll never forget

Was, no doubt,

The best day of my life,

When I found

When you and I found love

True love…

In Paris.

* * *

I know I lost the rhyme in more than one occasion through this poem but I still hope you liked it despite that one mistake I made.


End file.
